


Excuses, excuses

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Saeki/Ashiwara. Saeki has no excuses for the chocobo toy in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, excuses

The toy wasn't really his in the first place. Waya had handed it over, saying Isumi got it by mistake for their collection. Saeki got the chance to rib Waya about their _conjugal_ property, and Waya got pissed off and told him he's just envious about not having a girlfriend.

(Which was close to the truth but Saeki wasn't going to give Waya any satisfaction of being right.)

Waya had gone off to eat with the other insei, and now Saeki was alone with a chick plushie that shivered when you pulled the french pries between its wings. Cute, but it wasn't his style. 

"You've got one too?" Someone said behind him. He almost jumped out of his chair, and Ashiwara laughed. 

"Geez, Ashiwara. Don't give me a heart attack."

"So what's wrong with it?"

"Wrong with what?" 

"That chocobo. You were sending out laser beams as if you want it to go away."

"Uh, Waya just gave it to me. I'm not really into collecting these."

"But they're cute. Shindou-kun's got something else from that set, Akira-kun says, so he might like it."

Saeki hm-ed and then placed the toy in Ashiwara's hands. "You can keep it though." Almost shyly he added, "It suits you better."

Ashiwara cocked his head to one side. "Suits me better how?"

Well you're both adorable, Saeki thought. Instead he said, "You like toys anyway. I've seen your apartment, and you've got those gashapon toys on your shelf."

"There were just three, and they're all Gundams, Saeki!" But Ashiwara was tucking the toy in his suit pocket. "The toy's adorable though. Now I've got to collect the rest. You've got to help me. I'm not gonna eat through several happy meals for these."

"We can have lunch at McDonald's right now, I guess."

"Good. And then you're going to dinner with me, and basically we're having meals in McDonalds' together until I complete the set."

"That's not healthy, Ashiwara!"

Ashiwara casually slung his arm over Saeki's shoulders. "It's the best excuse I have to have meals with you, so go with it!"

He laughed when he saw Saeki turn bright red, and laughed harder when Saeki grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the nearest McDonald's.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you're curious, the chocobo toy mentioned here was released in 2001, and [it's adorable!](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/i_love_coffee/267246576_tp.jpg)


End file.
